Not-so-Regular Love
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: Rigby finally starts to go out with Eileen, but that may be a big lie. Meanwhile, Mordecai tries to get a date with Margaret, but is shot down repeatedly. Will Mordecai and Rigby succeed in the game of love?
1. Rigby's Suspicious Date

"Dude get out of the bathroom!" "YOU'VE BEEN HOGGING IT FOR LIKE TWO HOURS AND I HAVE TO MEET THE GUYS FOR BOWLING TONIGHT...Trash boat." Mordecai started to crack up at what he said, followed by a pissed off Rigby yelling at Mordecai that that was ages ago. Rigby finally got out and said "Fine, go use the stupid bathroom or whatever." "I got to go on my date with Eileen anyways." "See you later loser!" Rigby then proceeded to taunt Mordecai about Margaret. "I've got a date with Eileen, while you still haven't even made a move on Margaret." Rigby then fell on the floor laughing. "Hahahahahaha!" "All right see you later Margaret repellant." "Shut up Rigby!" exclaimed Mordecai. "Bye Rigby, good luck on your date!" said all the park staff. Rigby sauntered out the room with no hint of saying good-bye to anyone. Rigby then continued walking to the coffee shop. "Ok, whatever we do, DO NOT tell Mordecai what we're doing ok because he'll be so pissed off it won't even be funny. Okay?" said Rigby. "Ok, fine." replied a familiar voice.


	2. The Talk of Shame

"Ok, fine." replied a familiar voice. "Ok, then, now that that's settled, I would like for you to not tell Eileen either." "I promise." said anonymous. (No rhyme intended) "Well then, what are we waiting for?" said Rigby. "Let's go Margaret!" "Ok!" Margaret replied cheerfully. The twosome began walking to the movie theater. "Why do you like me instead of Mordecai Margaret?" Rigby asked Margaret. "Well, I know it's probably supposed to be Mordecai and me, and you and Eileen-" "Eileen?!" Rigby cut in. "Gross!" "Anyway," Margaret said, "I like you because first, I'm a total trouble-maker, and second I just like you." "Mordecai is like so responsible and junk, so that's why I probably don't like him." "Oh look Margaret!" "What?" she asked. "We're here!" exclaimed Rigby. Rigby then got them the tickets to see Lovebot 3, then they made their way to the room where the movie was playing. I would fill you in on the details, but the movie was so boring for Rigby and Margaret that they decided to leave 20 minutes into the movie. "Dude, that movie BLOWS." cried Rigby. "I know, right?" said Margaret. "So..." Rigby said. "Are you sure you're not into Mordecai?" "Yes." said Margaret. He's just not my type, but he is an excellent friend. "True that." Rigby said. Rigby and Margaret decided to go to the park to walk around and 'admire' the nature for a bit, which was really just sitting on the park bench and making out. After that, they walked to where Rigby lived and they bid farewell until next time. "Good-bye!" Rigby exclaimed. "Bye!" Margaret said, then got into her car and drove away. Now, it just so happened that Pops was looking out the window at that time. "Oh my!" Pops said. "I thought that Rigby was going on a date with that mole girl, not that nice er what's-her-name, Margaret!" "Wow, I do wonder if Mordecai knows about this." "I suppose I should go ask him, but I don't want Rigby to get mad at me." Pops sat and thought for a bit. "Oh I know," Pops suddenly exclaimed. "I'll tell Mordecai about this but ask him to keep it secret!" "Oh jolly good show!" Pops thought to himself as he ran down the hall to where Mordo and Rigs's bedroom was.


	3. Pop's Talk

Pops ran down the hall practically faster than lightning bolts to where Mordecai was. When Pops knocked on the door, a half-asleep Mordecai slowly started to open the door. "Pops?" "Why yes, it is me Mordecai!" "Would you please allow me to come inside of what looks like your room so I may chat to you about Margaret?" said Pops. "Uhhh...sure Pops, Whatever. I need to ask though is it because you had another one of those nightmares where people treated you like a walking lollipop?" asked Mordecai. "Why no it is not Mordecai, but is instead about Margaret!" Immediately, Mordecai let him in. "What do you have to say about Margaret Pops?" Mordecai said, practically yelling. "Well," Pops continued, "It seems that maybe our friend Rigby went on a date with Margaret." "What?!" exclaimed Mordecai with anger! "HOW COULD HE!" Mordecai shouted with rage for his 'friend' Rigby. "Oh when I get my hands on him, I'LL MURDER HIM!" yelled Mordecai. "Now,now Mordecai." said Pops. "You don't have a right to be angry about this." "If you told her earlier about your crush on her, you wouldn't be-" said Pops. Mordecai interrupted him with a loud "SHUT UP!" "NOW WHERE IS RIGBY!" exclaimed Mordecai! Suddenly, a burst of emotion flowed through Pops. "MORDECAI, YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Mordecai had never seen Pops act like this, so Mordecai meekly said "Ok..." "MORDECAI YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO BE MAD AT RIGBY!" "HE GOT TO HER FIRST, SO YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO MAD AT RIGBY." "HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?!" exclaimed Pops. "Yes I think you have Pops..." said Mordecai with terror. Mordecai felt as if a sliver of devil had sparked itself within Pops. "Ok then Mordecai, do you promise to keep everything that has happened here a secret from everyone?" Mordecai had to think this over. As much as he wanted to throttle Rigby, he didn't want Rigby questioning him about he knew, so Mordecai reluctantly agreed. What they both didn't know about was that a certain raccoon was outside their door listening to every word they said. "Oh, no...they know. This is bad, very bad!" "What am I going to do?" he thought in despair. To be continued...


	4. Author's note

Thank you for all of those reading this story up to this point. What do you think of it so far? Are the characters all acting as they should be? This is my first story so far, so please give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, not just mean things about my story.


	5. Margaret?

Rigby paced around the hallway trying to figure out what to do, but since he's so lazy, after about approximately 45 seconds of thinking and pacing, he decided to go downstairs and watch T.V. Rigby flipped through the channels until he saw this weird adventure time show on T.V. It showed the episode where Finn is scared of the ocean. "Stupid kid." Rigby thought to himself. "It's just water." Suddenly, Rigby remembered that Mordecai knew about the whole Margaret thing. "Oh yeah, I forgot that I have some thinking to do." Rigby quickly got his one butt cheek and a half off the couch to think about it. He paced around again, this time for a whole minute. Rigby wondered when Mordecai would come and yell at him. Mordecai was upstairs though, repeating the process from Yes Dude Yes. Anyways, Rigby walked around for two whole minutes, but then sat on the couch to watch Adventure Time again. "Thinking SUCKS." Rigby thought as he started looking for Adventure Time. He eventually did find it, so Rigby started mocking the kid again. As the show ended, he thought that show was pretty boring, so he went upstairs, pounded on Mordecai's door and told him to turn that horrible music off. Mordecai opened the door and Rigby saw that Mordecai looked like a train wreck threw up on him. "Aw, sick man!" "Take a shower dude." Rigby said to him. Mordecai asked him how he would feel if he lost the love of his life. Rigby said "Well, if I ever do, at least I know that I won't end up like how you're looking right now. Mordecai slammed the door on him. "Tccchhhh, whatever Mordecry." Rigby went downstairs only to realize that Annoying Orange was on, and Rigby couldn't stand that show. "Man, this day is so stupid." "Maybe I'll just call up Margaret." "Sup Margaret." "WHO IS THIS?!" Rigby heard on the phone. "You're not Margaret!" Rigby said in alarm!


	6. The Shocking Truth

"LIKE I SAID, WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING CALLING UP MY GIRLFRIEND!" "Wait, girlfriend?" Rigby said. Rigby sank to the floor. "Are you serious?" Rigby asked. "YEAH I'M SERIOUS!" *click* The phone was dead. "I need to talk to Margaret." Rigby said to himself and went out after grabbing the keys to he cart. "And where do you think you're going?" Benson asked, scaring Rigby. "Margaret's." Rigby said. "Be back by 11:30 sharp." "Benson it's 11:00 right now." Rigby complained "11:30 SHARP!" Benson yelled. "Ok fine, don't get your gumballs in a wad." Rigby chuckled and started up the golf cart. Benson walked back inside, muttering about something.

*15 minutes later*

"Whew, I'm here." Rigby thought and knocked on Margaret's door. "Come in." Margaret said. When Rigby walked in, Margaret was sitting on the couch making out with Mordecai. "Oh ummmm...hey Rigby..." Margaret said awkwardly. Mordecai stuck his tongue out at Rigby. "Sorry Rigby, but your a raccoon and I'm a bird and he's a bird..." Margaret tried to explain. Rigby said nothing, went to the coffee shop, kissed Eileen, and drove home. "11:29." Rigby said, and went to bed. "Maybe Eileen will be better."

A/N: Finally done! Sorry for extremely short chapters, but Total Drama stories have me in a daze. Ciao for now!


End file.
